


Dear Luxa, Love Gregor

by pseudophoenix



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudophoenix/pseuds/pseudophoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Luxa, the war is over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Luxa, Love Gregor

**Author's Note:**

> EVEN MORE ANGSTY TUC FAN POETRY!

Dear Luxa,  
The war is over  
It was a long and cruel phenomenon  
But we are far from the kids we were  
And now we must move on

Because now you are a queen  
Grown up, sworn in, and crowned  
Soon you will be heard, not seen  
Not the other way around

My mother wants me to forget  
And I no longer need my braveness  
Because now there is no more threat  
And my time up here seems aimless

There is a lifetime worth of strife  
Weighing down my heart  
And though there is something that gives it life  
A layer of earth keeps us apart

So you are stuck in darkness so intense  
And above ground I will have to make do  
Because even though it makes no sense  
I see the stars and think of you

I have not yet quite learned to cope  
Though I believe I will find an anchor  
You will too, I hope  
Be strong, stay bold,  
Love,  
Gregor


End file.
